1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a brushless motor that employs permanent magnets and electromagnetic coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brushless motors are described, for example, in JPA2001-298982.
Conventional brushless motors are operated in the desired drive direction by properly switching the direction of the current applied to the electromagnetic coils. However, the configuration of the drive control circuit used to switch the direction of the current is complex and there are problems of loss occurring along with the switching operation.